


Life as we know it

by Kasidlik



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasidlik/pseuds/Kasidlik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night was all it took and now Mike ´s life is changed forever. With Harvey beeing an ass how will he deal with the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Fuck fuck fuck!” This was the fifth pregnancy test that Mike took in the last 10 minutes and like all of the others it showed the ugly “+” sign on it which only confirmed what he already knew, karma was a bitch. So now he had the explanation of all those mornings spent with a head in the toilet bowl the last three weeks.

Pregnant…. How the hell could end up here? Not like he didn’t know how exactly did it happened, that night was the best night of his fucked up life up until the morning after when Harvey told him that it was a mistake and that they should forget that it happened, that the best night of Mike´s life was a one time thing, that they have to keep things professional between them. And Mike knew that Harvey was right, he expected the conversation ever since he woke up in Harvey´s embrace in the middle of the night but it didn’t make the pain any less brutal. He loved Harvey ever since that first meeting that saved him from the cop but he somehow managed to contain his feelings the whole two years since they started to work together, two years of watching Harvey flirting with basically with every skirt who was less than 30 and not bigger than size 36. He managed to convince himself that he was okay with it that the ever lasting pull he felt every time he and Harvey got together was nothing and that he was okay with how things were. And it worked, up until that fucking night two months ago…

Mike remembers it like it was yesterday. They went out to celebrate yet another win of the big trial on which they worked last two months day and night even on weekends Mike didn’t remember the time when he got more than five consecutive hours of sleep. But it all paid off and they won big time, billed so much hours that Mike actually saw Jessica genuinely smile for actually like first time ever. Everything was pretty normal, they got to their usual bar, had few drinks, Harvey flirted with the waitress…. Nothing special about that night. They drunk some more and next thing Mike knows they were kissing in Harvey´s kitchen desperately stumbling in direction of Harvey´s bedroom. 

Mike wasn’t virgin by any means, he managed to get some experience with other men during his limited time on college before Trevor managed to get them both kicked out but it was never remotely close to what he experienced with Harvey. It wasn’t the usual quick hard fuck and leave scenario, no, it anything but that, the sex with Harvey was actually slow, and sensual and how he placed soft wet kisses on the nape of Mike´s neck after… ouch god, Mike felt himself getting hard just at the thought. 

No, he couldn’t let himself go there, not now anyway. He had last ten minutes of his lunch break left and than he had to proof the contracts for Louis. Harvey had his calendar full with meetings up to the 8 PM and they currently didn’t have anything pressing on the list so there was a good chance that Mike wouldn’t have to deal with him until Monday which was good, he desperately needed some time to think about what he will do. He should probably get an appointment with his doctor as soon as possible to confirm the pregnancy. Although Mike doubted that all three tests could be faulty he preferred to be sure before he would start panicking in full force. 

God, what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t sure that he could get rid of it, it was half of Harvey after all… but keep it? How was that supposed to work out? He couldn’t afford to lose the job, with the kid on a way he will need every dollar he can get but that meant to tell Jessica and Louis and everyone else and…Harvey. He will have to tell Harvey…. And there it was, Mike felt his heart starting to eat quicker and his pal getting sweaty in the course of few little seconds.

How was he supposed to tell Harvey? And would Harvey even care? Probably not since he was now seeing that Mandy chick (girl who Harvey met as usual at the bar, but somehow she managed to maintain his interest for little over a month now actually). Harvey will probably get angry as hell when he learns that Mike´s going to keep the baby. Harvey hates complications and unplanned child with one night stand was a definition of a complication. Especially when said one night stand was working in the same firm as him.  
Suddenly his alarm got off. Shit, the lunch break was over which meant that Louis was on his way to Mike´s office to check how he was doing with those contract. He had to put himself together, the time for panicking was over. He threw the used tests in the garbage, splashed his face with cool water, took a deep breath and went to face the rest of the day. 

Mike was still in his thoughts when he approached his office so only registered that there was somebody sitting in his chair, thinking that it was Louis.

“Louis, you said that you need those contracts at the end of the day so you can save the hysteric, when I am done I will bring them to you….” He said with more force that he meant to but he was still too shocked to even care.

“Being disrespectful to the name partner? My, my, our puppy has really grown up.” Shit, Mike thought. Not him, not Harvey, he was not ready to see Harvey now. 

“Har…v..ey, whaaat are you doing here?” mike managed to ask, hoping that the other man wouldn’t detect that anything is off. 

“Well, hello to you too dear minion. May i inquire where you were? I am waiting here for almost ten minutes. ”

“On my lunch break dear Majesty. Did you actually need something? If so spill it, I have to proof some contracts for Louis and then I have a meeting with Jeff of the Tate´s merger..” said Mike, trying to get rid of Harvey as quickly as possible. 

“Well well, looks like our princess got up by wrong foot today.” Ah, how Mike both loved and hated that signature, cocky smirk that was now playing on Harvey´s face. 

“Harvey, I am really quite busy today..” Mike trailed off, trying to school his features as best as possible.

“As you wish Grinch. The meeting with Apple went great, they want us to handle their merger buyout of the Lenovo so cancel all yours plans for the weekend we will meet here tomorrow at 8 am sharp.”

NO! Mike thought, really, of all the weekends, it has to be this one? What had he done to deserve all this?


	2. Chapter 2

The morning found Mike with his head in a toilet bowl once again…. big surprise. He wondered if it was even worth trying to eat when he couldn’t keep anything down. He rinsed his mouth and looked in the mirror. Shit, that was how he was looking and it was already 7:10 AM if he wanted to have even a small chance to arrive at the office before Harvey he had to leave immediately. 

There was close to no traffic and Mike arrived in front the Pearson Specter Litt exactly at 7:50, just in the same time to see Harvey getting out of his car. Great, really great Harvey couldn’t arrive late like usually, no for like the first time in the whole time Mike worked with man, today he had to be early.   
Mike took a deep breath and went to great him.

“Well, well, looks somebody had a rough night yesterday. Didn’t I taught you better? No flings when we are in the middle of the case.” 

“Hello to you too. For your information I was alone.” Said Mike, trying to suppress the need to vomit once again. This was set to be an “amazing” day.

“Then you have no excuse to look this awful what if we had a meeting with a client? Or worse, with the opposing counsel?” Seriously? Its Saturday you bastard Mike thought angrily. 

“But we don’t, so I don’t see where is the point of this conversation. “ Mike was too tired to even try to hide hi annoyance. Which by the look on Harvey´s face was a mistake.

“The point is, Mike, that arrive at work like this is unprofessional and since you are a reflection of me it makes me look unprofessional as well which is absolutely NOT ACCEPTABLE. “ The cold calmness with which Harvey said it made Mike´s skin actually crawl. 

“Look, I apologize. I don’t feel very well, I know that it is not an excuse though. Don´t worry, it wont happen again.” Which was probably lie, from the Mike knew about morning sicknesses they could last up to the fourth month. God help him if it was his case. 

“Apology not accepted but you are lucky that we have so much to do today so I wont send you home.” Obviously Harvey had a different idea about what a definition of lucky is. Mike decided not to bother with answer which, obviously, was once again wrong move.

“You know, you could at least show some gratitude. If Jessica saw you coming to work like this she would fire you on a spot.” Seriously, was Harvey always so annoying or did he just decided this morning that he will piss off Mike as much as possible? 

“Yeah, thank you. You are the best, now could we please start on a case. I would like to salvage at least my Sunday.” Mike grumbled, trying to breath throw the mouth. Did the freshly cleaned lift smelled always so bad? 

“And why would you need that? Don’t tell me that Rachel finally gave up and agreed to your advances?” Really that mocking tone was both painful and humiliating. Ike briefly wondered if it wasn’t Harvey´ s superpower. 

“My crush on Rachel was years ago. I have a meeting with a friend.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Mike knew his doctor for many years now and they had always talked a lot. He could basically be considered as Mike´s friend.

“For your sake I hope that it is not Trevor.” Funny how quickly could Harvey pass from mocking to threatening. 

“ Not that it is any of your concern but no. It is not Trevor, I haven’t seen him from …. You know…” Mike wanted to continue but a wave of nausea suddenly hit him and this time he wasn’t able to suppress it so Harvey present or not he vomited in the nearest waste bin which was, in fact Donnas… great. At least he was able to hold it in the lift. 

“Seriously, I thought that you already knew your limits when drinking.” Came the sarcastic and slightly annoyed voice just behind him. Yeah Harvey, mike would almost forget about him. 

“Yeah, I am sorry.” He was too tired to argue so he just decided to go with it. Arguing with Harvey was always challenging an in the moment Mike just didn’t feel up to the challenge. 

“What ever just put yourself together rookie.” Surprisingly said his boss and handed him the thick pile of files to read. 

 

Saturday 7 PM

After the morning fiasco it was actually good day. Mikes stomach calmed down and he as even able to digest two slices of pizza that Harvey ordered for the lunch. They have pretty much managed go through the whole process of the buyout. There will be some issues with the members of the General meeting of Lenovo, especially the guy named Martin Adams looked like a problematic case but other than that the buyout should go rather smoothly. 

“Good work today rookie. Lets wrap it up here and grab some drinks what you say?” Wau Harvey had to be really pleased, this was actually the first time that he offered the drinks ever since that faithful night. 

“I am sorry Harvey, but I should go home, after this morning I think that I should rest.” God, Mike really hoped that Harvey will not press the issue, he really had no idea how get of drinking alcohol when being with Harvey. 

Harvey was watching him with strange expression on his face, one that Mike couldn’t place and for a moment he was actually afraid that Harvey will press the issue but then Harvey simply said “Okay, if you say so. I wont press persuade you.” And with that he headed to the elevators. 

“Yeah, good night to you too.” Mike mumbled to himself and started to pack his things. At least he had his Sunday free and could go to the doctor to confirm if he was really fucked up or not. Although with the constant vomiting there was hardly any doubt about the issue. Still better have it confirmed….

 

Sunday 3PM

“So Mike, you said that you took five pregnancy test and all of them were positive, correct?” 

“Yes.” Mike answered anxiously.

“And the conception happened probably 10 weeks ago, yes?” Seriously, how more humiliating this whole process could be?

“Yes, that’s true.” 

“Okay, so just lie down, roll up your shirt and we will look at it.” Said doctor Menilla and took the ultrasound in hand. 

The doctor slowly pressed the machine to Mikes bare stomach and started to slowly travel with it back and forth looking at the monitor while doing so. And suddenly there was a blurred picture of something distantly resembling a baby. There was a head, arms, body, legs and the room was filled with loud thumping.

Mikes breath caught in his throat. This was it, this was his baby. He created this…. He didn’t know why but his heart was suddenly filled with so much love to this little being that was now growing inside of him and he knew that he will protect this little miracle with everything he has. 

“Mike. Mike! Are you okay? “ Asked the doctor worriedly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am okay. Great actually.” Said Mike and for the first time in weeks he genuinely smiled. 

“So congratulations. As you already know, you are about 10 weeks pregnant. For now everything looks okay. The child is healthy and accordingly developed. I would like to see you in three weeks and we will run some basics tests. Would you like to print the picture from the ultrasound for the father?”

Father? Oh god yes Harvey, Mike should probably tell him soon.

“Yeah, please. I would like that.” He smiled, voice still little weak. 

He was going to have a baby. He was going to have family again. He wont be alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those lovely comments and kudos, you are the best! <3 :o)

“Hey Harvey, I am pregnant and its yours.” No, that wasn’t right.

“You know how I was ill the other day? Well guess what, I am going to have a baby, your baby.” No, no, maybe he should just keep it simple… “I am pregnant should be enough.   
Oh god, how was Mike supposed to tell Harvey? Was there a good time to announce such a news to somebody? If he was to announce it in the morning he would probably ruin the whole day for Harvey and he would never hear the end of it. How Harvey had to cancel all of his meetings, with Mikes luck they would probably lose some potential important client etc. etc. But evening wasn’t better usually in the evening f they were not swamped with work, Harvey left for the meeting with that Lindsey chick. So this wasn’t probably a good time either. Maybe he could leave to the baby to tell Harvey itself when its born? Yeah that was a good idea! He now simply had to find out how to pass the entire pregnancy without Harvey noticing no biggie there, yeah. That was not a problem at all. 

Shit. Mike was really, really screwed. Well he still had at least few weeks before it will be noticeable on him so maybe he could postpone the inevitable for now?   
His line of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of his phone. 

“Harvey” read the display. Mike sighed and took the call.

“Where are you? We have a situation.” Came the angry voice from other side of the line instead of a greeting. Now Mike was a little bit confused. He couldn’t be late it was only 6:50 in the morning. 

“I am at home. What do you mean?” 

“I am sending Ray over. Be ready in 15 minutes.The General meeting of Lenovo started to do problems.” 

“Oh okay.” Replied Mike and hung up. 15 minutes? He should get ready and fast. In moments like this it came handy that he couldn’t eat stomach anything in the morning except a cup of coffee. Shit, was he even allowed to drink caffeine? He should probably look it up on the internet when he gets a time, which really wasn’t now. 

Exactly 15 minutes later Harveys black car pulled up at the entrance to Mikes building. Mike quickly got in, exchanged few fords with Ray and before he knew it they were already in front of pearson Specter Litt.

Today was Mikes lucky day and he survived the ride in the elevator without any incident. Well, let´s how long it going to last. 

“Hello Donna.” He smiled to the redhead noticing that she looked a little bit tense. 

“I warn you. He is not in a good mood today.” She said instead of greeting and continued typing in her computer quickly. 

Well the situation had to be really bad if even she was tense. Mike took a deep breath and opened the glass door. 

“Finally, you are here. I need you to go through the bylaws and find a loophole how to fight the decision about the selling of the company to Hewlett Packard instead of Apple. “

“Okay, I am right on it.” Was all Mike managed to say before Jessica entered the office and from the way she carried herself this wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation so he quickly grabbed the needed files, made excuses and hurried to hide in his office. 

The day went by without Mike noticing. When he finally lifted the head up it was already evening. He was so engrossed in the given task that he didn’t even eat, drink or anything. But it was worthy, he found what they needed and now they knew how to save the day once again. He quickly circled the golden paragraph with his trustworthy yellow highlighter and hurried to Harveys office. 

Donna already left which meant that it had to quiet late already but luckily the light in Harveys office was still on. Without looking Mike entered the office to give Harvey the news about their smoking gun and that was a mistake. Big mistake. He really should have looked if Harvey was alone. He could have avoided that awkward moment walking on Harvey having conversation with sexy blonde supermodel. 

“Harvey, I. Gouud evening, sorry… I will come back latter…” mumbled Mike and made quick exit. Today was not good day after all. It was probably that famous Lindsey. No wonder that Harvey wasn’t interested in him Mike couldn’t compete with somebody like her. It was like Jenny and Trevor all over again only now it hurt so much more. 

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t hear the quick footsteps behind him and came back to reality only when a hand landed on his shoulder and stopped him abruptly.   
When he turned around he came face to face with concerned Harvey.

“Sorry, Harvey I should have knocked.” He apologized shakily, tears pricking in his eyes ….. damn hormones. 

“Mike, it is okay, don’t worry. Are you okay? What did you need?” asked Harvey surprisingly gently, without a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“I am pregnant.” Wait WHAT?!?!? He didn’t say what he thought he said, or did he? Judging by the shocked expression which Harvey was now sporting he probably did. What was wrong with him? That was not the information he wanted to tell Harvey at all! What was wrong with him? 

“Repeat the information.” There it was. There was the detached, cold voice that Harvey used for courts. As always he was much quicker than Mike to regain composure. Well, speak now or forever hold your peace right? 

“I… am pregnant. Its yours and I am going to keep it.” Mike blurted out, dreading Harveys reaction. 

There was a long pause during which Harvey watched him with unreadable expression. After a while Mike couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

“Look Harvey, I am sorry, I don’t want anything from you. Just thought that you should know about it You know.” 

Okay, still silent? Mike was starting to panic a little.

“Harvey I was as surprised as you. I didn’t plan it you know, it just happened. ..” yep if Harvey will not stop him soon he will start rambling complete bullshit. 

“Okay.”

“Okay what?” Asked Mike incredulously.

“Okay. I understand the information you gave me.” Said Harvey, turned on his heel and left Mike standing alone in the middle of the halfway. 

Well, Mike didn’t know what he expected but this wasn’t certainly it. But then again did anything with Harvey ever happen like he expected? 

….

Since Mike didn’t eat anything from Saturday he decided to pick up a pizza on his way home. He was just about east the first slice when there was a loud knocking on the door. Great. What now? Couldn’t people leave him alone at least for one evening? He really wasn’t in the mood for anything tonight. All he wanted was to eat his pizza, take shower and go sleep.   
But the knocking didn’t seize so Mike just sighed and went to face the intruder. 

And imagine what was his surprise when the door revealed no other than the one and only Harvey Specter. Well, if Mike was honest with himself he should have probably expect the visit sooner or later the way they parted ways earlier was just somehow not satisfying for Harveys usual behavior. 

“Harvey, what are you doing here?”

“I want to be a part of it.” 

Well, that was unexpected. 

“Part o what exactly?” Mike had to ask, even if it was so obvious. He desperately needed to hear those specific words from the other man. 

“I want to be a part of the childs life. I don’t want you to be alone on all this.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long absence but things were crazy and unfortunately I had to prioritize other things than this story :(

“I want to be a part of the child's life. I don’t want you to be alone on all this.”

Did Mike really heard right? Was Harvey really saying what Mike thought he was? Or was he he dreaming? Maybe he once again fell asleep on a couch, after all, it wouldn't be so surprising, he was so tired that could probably fall asleep even in the subway. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Harvey's hand slowly caressing his cheek brought Mike back back to the reality. Harvey was watching him carefully as if he expected Mike to freak out any minute (which, lets be honest, wasn't completely shocking). With Harvey being this close Mike could smell his rich, expensive cologne… one small move and Mike would be tasting those soft once again… hell, when did they got so close? Mike slowly disentangled himself from Harvey in order to clear his head. Now wasn't the time to get a hard-on, it was serious, they had to sort this out. 

“What about Lindsey?” There, he said it. He forced the name out. 

“What about her?” Came the shocked reply. Seriously?!? What about her??? What kind of question was that? 

“Well, what does she thinks about this?” Seriously? Why was Harvey eying him as if he was an idiot? 

“I don't see how thats any of her problem. Of course I will inform her about the situation but otherwise I don't see how it should concern her, at least until the child is born, and who knows how the things will be than.”

Okay, that really wasn't what Mike expected, feeling tears slowly pricking in his eyes. Guess that the dreamy fairytale will be just that… a fairytale. What a surprise, how could Mike forget, losers like himself didn't have the right for happy ending. 

No, that wasn't true, he thought to himself ghosting his right hand over his stomach. No, maybe he couldn't get Harvey, but that didn't mean that he lost, that he ended up badly. 

So he too a deep breath and forced himself to relax and said.. “Okay, so come in.” 

It wasn't the first time Harvey was in his apartment, but for some reason he was still so painfully out of place as he was the first time he was here which was only further proving what Mike already knew… he and Harvey weren't even in the same sport, let alone league. 

“Beer?” Mike asked and took two cans from the fridge before turning to very angry looking Harvey.

“What?” Mike asked wide eyed before it hit him… He couldn't drink! How could he forget? Embarrassed, he gave one can back in the fridge before handing the other to Harvey, who, Mike noticed still looked pissed. 

“What is the problem Harvey?” asked Mike annoyed. He was really just so tired, he wanted to sleep and not have another argument. 

“You must be kidding, you have alcohol at home?!? Do you know how irresponsible is to drink during pregnancy? Really, Mike, for somebody so intelligent you are really stupid sometimes.” Huffed Harvey. 

Seriously? Typical Harvey, he knows that he will be a father for what? 2 hours? And already he wants to lecture Mike about everything without even hearing Mikes version of the story. 

“For your information, I didn't have any drink since I learned about the baby. I simply forgot about them.” Mike spat out angrily, he took one breath and than added “If you came just to lecture me, you can just leave, I am really not in the mood tonight.” 

“I didn't come to lecture you, so calm the hell down. I just want stand you threatening my child in any measure.” 

“Excuse me?!?” Yep, Mike was definitely angry now. “I already told you that this was an accident. I assure you that I am fully capable to take care of myself and my child. Not that its any of your concern.”

“You see Mike, its my concern. It became my concern the moment you told me about it.” Great, now Harvey was furious too. Mike was starting to wonder how the hell he could think that letting Harvey in was a good idea, but it was too late now.

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do Harvey? Watch over me for 24/7? How do you think that you will manage that? Will you move in here?” Mike couldn't help himself he had to smile, really, the notion of Harvey living in his crapy apartment was quite an amusing one. 

“Don't be ridiculous, you will move in with me of course.” Said Harvey as if it was the clearest thing in the world. 

“Excuse me?” Really, was Harvey crazy?!? 

“Well, you obviously cant be left alone, so you move in with me is the most logical solution. This way I will be able to look over you, at least until the child is born. After we can find you an apartment in close distance so that I can visit the child accordingly.” 

Ok, that actually sounded quite lovely, if Mike was honest with himself. He was more than pleased by obvious importance for Harvey to maintain close relationship with their baby. He really didn't expect it, he knew that Harvey wouldn't run from his obligations but being present in the child's life was entirely different. Yes, this was really nice and sweet but Mike sure as hell didn't appreciate being ordered around like a teenager, he took care of himself until now, surely he will do just fine in the future too. 

“Fuck you Harvey.” He spit out feeling tears pricking in his eyes… damn hormones.

“As you very well know I much prefer to be on the giving side rather then the taking one.” 

Despite himself and the situation Mike had to smile. How was it that this smug bastard always knew how to make Mike smile?

“Harvey, don't be ridiculous, what do you think that will Lindsey say to this? I sincerely doubt that she will be thrilled.” Seriously?!? What will Lindsey say? What was wrong with Mike?!? As if her feelings were any of his concern. Were pregnancy hormones already affecting his brain?!?

“Mike, I already told you, its not any of your concern. You and the child are my responsibility and I always take care of my responsibilities. Shall she be opposed to it, she can very well find herself a new love interest.” Harvey said matter of factly, as if he didn't care about Lindsey at all.

Okay, this was warming… wait, what warming, this was amazing!!! If he had to, Harvey would chose him against that skinny bitch. Hell, that was amazing!

Even, if it was because of the baby and Harvey would never chose Mike alone (he made himself clear after their first and only night), Mike still felt at least a little victorious. Maybe he could move in with Harvey for a while, seeing the look on Lindsey’s face when she will see him sprawled on Harvey’s couch would be a nice medicine for his broken hearth.

“Fine, I agree to it for the trial period of two months, if it will not work, I am free to move out to any apartment of my choosing.” That was doable yes? Surely Mike could survive two months of tormenting being in Harveys constant presence. Two months weren't that long and than he would be free of Harvey…well except the discussion about baby future etc. but at least Harvey would leave him be. Plus, he will piss of Lindsey… so yeah, that was a deal that Mike could agree to. 

Harvey was measuring him with critical eye so long that Mike almost thought that he will refuse and that they will fight after all, but then he said: “Reasonable, but I have one condition..” Okay, Mike braced himself for the worst… “the apartment you will chose will be on Manhattan in a reasonable distance from my own. It will largely simplify things, for both you and me.”

Damn, this was reasonable, Mike had to admit that.

“Deal Harvey, but don't count on me giving you a key.”

“Whatever you say rookie.” That bastard always had to have the last world hadn't he?


End file.
